creativityfandomcom-20200216-history
Vidian Rune
Vidian Rune was a game being developed by Tad "Tanma" Wade before his death. Gameplay Stats LEVELS- Characters will get set stat upgrades each level, plus elemental upgrades that are decided by the player. 1 point to add to any of the elements he is related to. ELEMENT STATS- Each character has the four elemental stats of EARTH, FIRE, WATER and SKY. Adding points to these stats will increase the elemental strength of the spells used by the character. HP - Health Points. AP - Aura Points. STR - Strength. Add to weapon's POW for ATT. TGH - Tough. Add to armor's DFS for GRD. AGL - Agility. Determines how fast your turn meter goes up. AUR - Aura. Magic strength. SPR - Spirit. Magic defense. HIT - Hit percentage. 1-100, minus the enemy's DOD. (85's average.) DOD - Dodge percentage. 1-100. (10's average for characters.) EQUIPMENT: Weapons, Armor, Amulet. (some people can have two weapons, two amulets.) WeaponTypes: Swords, staffs, claws, axes, and boomerangs. ArmorTypes: Plates, robes, bracelets, circlets, and capes. Amulets: all kinds of junk. POW - Power. weapon's attack strength. DFS - Defense. armor's defensive quality. ELM - Elemental quality. +'#' for weapons, fractions for defense- 1/4, 1/2, 3/4, and 100%. Also can have or repel status changes. HIT - Add to hit percentage. DOD - Add to dodge percentage. ELEMENTS AND STATUS EFFECTS FIRE- Strong against EARTH WATER- Strong against FIRE SKY- EARTH- WHITE- Strong against BLACK BLACK- Strong against WHITE Poison- damage each round. Drain- AGL down. Boost- AGL up. rage- STR up. Courage- TGH up. Haze- HIT down. Vision- HIT up. Hyper- DOD up. Dim- Can't use magic. Stupid- Can't use specials. Special Attacks Each character has a unique ability during battle, along with the usual spells. Childhood friend's _________- Powers up, flames fly over him (in the midst of the flames you can see a wolf for a second), and he dashes at the enemy. Very strong, stuns him for two or so rounds. Ruu's RUNE- Use the VidianRune. Combine with one from a list of spirits for five rounds or so, gaining one or two additional abilities, and status bonuses/decreases. After those rounds, Ruu is weak/stunned for one round then can't use RUNE until his SP (SpiritPower) meter refills. This takes a LONG time. Leila's AURA - Different type of magic, involving spell boosts and such. Technical Battle Two different possible views for normal battles: side, or Final Fantasy Mystic Quest view. Different battle backgrounds will be connected to separate game frames (so the battle frame isn't gargantuan, and the character's depth is controlled). The only change in programming between views is placement of characters in the beginning. Stats will remain on the bottom of the screen, and status ailment animations will fit both character views. *A global group of events will hold general data on status effects and elements, and will be used in each frame. This calls for manipulation of object grouping. *Items will be accessible through the "Bag" selection, for all characters, during combat. *At the lower left of the screen will always be the turn meter board. It will show all enemy and character counters, along with their names. When an enemy dies, their name disappears, and so does their counter. *BATTLE NIFTY!!-> If you attack an enemy before he finishes an attack animation, then you've parried the attack. Because of this, when it's your turn to act, all counters stop. *Character's are half-chibi in battles. Objects: Status ailment animations, playing and enemy characters, different weapon animations, Magic animations (including some specials), Dimming and lighting effects, one for background shake. Backdrops: One for background, one for status background on bottom. Counters: Six counters for visible damage (3 for enemy 3 for character), Six horizontal bar counters for turn meters (3 for enemy 3 for character) which will be on the lower left corner of the screen (this is way you'll know what the enemy names are). Technical Statscreen All characters' stat screens will be in one frame, with the same background, and paragraphs that change depending on the character. Additional windows will be called upon when accessing magic, equipping items, and saving. Saving will switch to a new background and area. When saved, status frame will end and return to previous frame. All equippable items will be in .ini files outside the game. That way they can be dealt with more conveniently. Technical Village Playfield will always follow Ruu's Appearance. Characters ALL CHARACTERS HAVE A TROUBLED PAST. Knowing this helps keep them all together, all outcasts in one way or another... At one late point in the game, Leilla mentions this while pleading with another character... maybe Kevin, when he's undead. Kevin Real cool character, get the player to like him a lot!... has an unfortunate past... one that got him banned from his hometown. When Ruu meets up with him (which is early), he sympathises with him... *Ruu's head looks down* Ruu: ... 'outcast'.... Ruu Hero, doesn't speak much, get choices of what to say. Looks like a more heroic Gustav. Leilla Sensible girl most of the time, has her slip ups that'll make her a more interesting character... Through her life, she's been pretending that she had parents... going to the village for food and work, for her 'parents'. She always nervously comes up with an excuse as to why her parents can't come visit from their house on the flower hill... then, near the beginning, you learn that she's lying, and a dramatic scene occurs on the flowery hill. Leilla solemnly tells you the story, the 'childhood dream' sequence, and afterward is crying a little. She apologetically explains that the reason she pretended is because she didn't want the town to feel sorry for her... Also after knowing Ruu for so long, she was frightened of being different. Leilla says just how difficult and horrible living the lie alone was. She was so lonely, and the only person she could feel comfortable around was Ruu, because he too was 'different'... That's why she always bugs Ruu to do something with her, and she really doesn't care what it is... as long as it's with Ruu. After a text decision, she breaks down and cries on you, cries for the whole night (screen fades to black...then another small screen where there's a night tint to everything, and you're sitting, with her crying on you, then fades to black again)... you wake up the next morning sleeping beside one another in the flowers. Amy Cute, energetic 'airhead' cat-girl. Cute straight-limbed walk in the fields, has 'NyinNya!' technique. She pretty much just pounces the enemy and claws at it a lot (cutely, of course). Doesn't say much except for "mya!!" and cute faces. Vez When Kevin dies half way through the game, there's a big loss to the party physically and charismatically. Then, later, Vez arrives. He has spiky hair, and is also an 'outcast', like Kevin was. In fact, he even acts a little like Kevin... Except for the fact that he's much more amoral, is a thief, and kids a lot. This really gets to Ruu, who's been having sad sequences every once in a while due to Kevin... Maybe Vez can be compared to Setzer from FFIII. Adivan Sort of the spooky character of the group. Mostly keeps his distance from the rest of the group... But he's really a cool guy under his dark cloak. Every once in a while he'll say something unexpected and comical, or helpful, or just plain weird. *Adivan will mysteriously leave the group, without warning, at times throughout the game. *Adivan has some connection to some secret organization of bad guys and this has something to do with some bad past........ yeah. Gaelen Gaelen is dashing, romantic, brilliant, suave, gallant and irresistible to women........ at least, that's what he likes to think. He's a self absorbed powerful character with long hair and armor. Doesn't use much magic, though... Whenever he tries to swoon a lady, he puts on a horrible and embarrassing old-English accent, which he thinks makes him charming. But although he can be a putz, he's normal half the time. Story Backstory THE ______ RACE- These people have the same color eyes as the VidianRune. With the power to look into people's dreams and speak to spirits in their sleep, they're usually treated unfairly... there are only a few of them left in the world, 3-5. THE VIDIAN RUNE- A relic which has been passed down through your family, or you find it from a dying dragon in the start of the game. Or you found it when you were little, with your childhood friend after going to a forbidden graveyard or something... It has the power to join one with a spirit, giving them greater power and new abilities. But this can only be in effect for so long, or else the joined spirit will eventually throw your spirit out, and take your body. Then the spiritual strain will have to subside before you can do this again, and it takes a long time... maybe six rounds. :The spirits can only be gained with their permission... and then their bodies will die, and the spirit can be called on with the rune. THE VIDIAN BLADE- A relic blade with the same ability to call upon spirits... but when one joins with the spirits, using the VidianBlade, their power goes into the blade, and can be used forever... But it's tremendously painful for the spirits inside. The evil person with the blade won't know about this until you see into his spirits' mind, at some point in the game. :With the VidianBlade, the spirit's permission isn't needed to gain their power. So it kills and gains power. LEGEND OF THE VIDIAN RUNE- Far, far in the past there were many of the _____ race... but then the VidianBlade was discovered. It's not known how it was made, or where it was found... but its power was understood. A man wielding the VidianRune terrorized the land, taking lives and claiming their spirits for more power. Then, another man, holding a strange rune, challenged the evil one and they went off to battle... No one knows exactly what happened, or who won, but neither of them were seen after that. There were only a few ______s left on the planet, and they gradually grew to be hated by the other races because of their frightening abilities and strange eyes. People also hate them because of what the VidianBlade did to all those people... Plot You, Ruu, are of a race called _______. Of course, so is your mother... Early in the game, your mother will tell you of some sort of legend, or will tell you that you are of the _______ race... That, or you would have already known. Your home town, at first, doesn't treat your family kindly. But a few people in the town do- the inn keeper, flower girl (parents don't approve of her playing with you), and your childhood friend,____. The village hates you and your mother because _______ (maybe something to do with the OTHER of the race _____, who came and terrorized the village... he had the same eyes as you and your mother. These eyes have the same color as the VidianRune.) Your family's just different, with their eyes. But the town asks forgiveness and begins to respect you after you ____. This should happen early in the game. You hear about the person with the VidianBlade, and that he's killing things for their power. In one part of the game, Kevin and Ruu are locked up in the same cell. They're both sitting with their backs against the wall, and talk for a while... then Kevin gets an idea. *'Kevin:' .... HEY, waitaminute.... *'Ruu:' ...? *'Kevin:' I read in this one book where two guys were trapped in a cell,just like this, and they staged a fight... and when the guard came in to see what was going on, they clubbed him over the head, got the keys and went home free! *'Ruu:' ! *'Kevin:' Okay... you start, and I'll follow your lead. *'Ruu:' >huh? why me? >uh... *'Kevin:' Because you're a better actor than I am! Go on! *Ruu walks over to Kevin's food dish on the other side of the room, really bad acting. Then he steps on Kevin's dish* *''' Kevin:' *gets up* H-Hey! That's MY bowl, RUU! ' *both run at each other and lightly fake fight*''' *''' Guard:' .... '*both fight more actively, trying to get his attention*''' *'Guard:' .... This goes on until they're yelling and knock each other out. When they come to, they're both sprawled on their backs and looking at the ceiling. *'Kevin:' ... *'Ruu:' ... *'Kevin:' ...... we might be the stupidest people on earth. When Ruu, Kevin and Leilla first meet Amy, Kevin and Leilla think she's annoying. Then you get a choice, and one is, " I think she's kinda cute. " Then the Kevin and Leilla say "What?!".. Eventually she joins the group. Somewhere along the way you have a key you need to open a gate or something. involves giving key to Amy and she lost it funny look areskd. Laolia: Beautiful, rich treasure hunter/theif who accasionally harasses the group on their way. Has some henchmen, I'm thinking. Every time she shows up, she gives herself a dramatic intro (her music is "arabia") "Escipholus phomegranett" + something + Adivan = funny Some time in the game, the group will stay at an inn, along with Adivan. Next morning, the group comes up with their next course of action. When they get ready to leave, one says "...where's Adivan?" Kevin looks around " Looks like he's slipped away gain... damn, right when we need him..." "Well, we'd better get going." group leaves. Then, a toilet noise can be heard, and Adivan steps out of the bathroom, looks around for a while, then notices what happened and runs after the group. The group will have to pose as an play actors and act on stage in an Inn at one point. While the play is on, Adivan is drinking at the bottom area of the screen, visibly. A while through the show, maybe during a dramatic part, he takes his first sip. It's so strong that he flips out, runs around a bit, then cartwheels into the table and falls unconscious. And nobody notices. At some point, when he's not even in the group, Adivan is going to walk across the bottom of the screen, look at the player, say a line, and walk off the screen. Somewhere in the first quarter/half of the game, your childhood friend is killed by the VidianBlade. Very quick, but dramatic. Of course, you become vengeful. This might be the first time you see him in person. After a terrible tragedy, half way in the game, you learn that you have to destroy a huge crystal, atop a mountain peak. This crystal does something good, like an element crystal in Final Fantasy... but the only way to stop the decay of the planet is to destroy the crystal. But the one with the VidianBlade can get tremendous power from absorbing the crystal... The last level. You meet the one with the VidianBlade at the summit of the mountain with the Crystal. He's about to absorb it, but you catch him in the nick of time. You battle him, and he uses the spirit of a horrendous legendary demon named Giddeon. The battle is an endurance battle, where you battle until he can't contain Giddeon any longer. After this battle, there's a scene where he's crawling to the Crystal, like Luca Blight. He says things like "...just... one more..." while he's crawling, and a heart beat noise will occur a few times in between his phrases, and in those the screen will turn black with a dark visage of a demon's head... Soon the demon Giddeon possesses him. Giddeon is a huge, huge demon, and as he possesses his body a huge wave of energy pushes Ruu's party back. A very short battle is waged, where Giddeon easily defeats you. He smacks Ruu with his huge claw, and Ruu's body is thrown to the edge of the summit... Giddeon rages and howls, like an animal after a great kill. Screen fades to black, the demon still screaming.... after a long while of darkness: .... .... voice: Ruu... .... Ruu's body comes to focus amongst the darkness Ruu: ....mother?... Kalgin walks out of the darkness. Ruu and him look at each other for a long time. Then somehow he asks you to join spirits, to defeat Giddeon. This should be in a not-simple, subtle way. When you agree, we see the real world again, and Giddeon is trying to absorb the Crystal. Ruu slowly gets up... then the battle goes on. In Ruu's RUNE ability there's a new spirit- VIDIAN. When they join, new battle music begins, and Ruu can be joined for the rest of the battle, without exhaustion (this has something to do with the fact that they both have VidianRelics). After the big last battle, and after Ruu's friends are exhausted to the point of exhaustion Ruu slowly gets up. He learns that he has to destroy the VidianRune, with all the spirits in it... after a while, Ruu decides to do it. The VidianRune floats into the air, and after the spirits say their goodbyes, it shatters. Stylish destruction of Crystal, and nifty ending. THE END Bonus Story At the end of the game, you can find a bad guy who's revived your childhood friend as some sort of undead minion. He can't go against his new master, because he has some sort of power over him. You defeat the bad guy, and then your friend no longer has to obey him... however he considers himself a monster, a dead being who doesn't have the right to live. He asks you to kill him again, and you get a yes/no choice. If you choose yes, your friends beg you to stop, but you dramatically kill him. If you choose no, you/a friend will comfort him, saying he's no different than he's ever been, that you all still love him yadda yadda. He eventually accepts, reluctantly agreeing that he can help the world as long as he still has a chance. Category:Tanma's Content Category:Games Category:Roleplaying Games